Runner
Runner is a short story written by user Echo 1, and follows a short portion of the Matoran Feria's life after the Great Cataclysm. Story Feria ran. Her lungs burned. Her thighs ached. Her muscles cramped. But she kept running. She could still hear the footfalls of the Rahkshi Lehrak sprinting after her, its internal Kraata hissing out of frustration. Not long ago, Feria's village had been destroyed by a massive earthquake that had struck the land almost a day ago. Most of the Matoran were frightened, taking refuge in what few homes that still stood and nearby caves. And then Makuta Vamprah came. Most, including Feria, thought that Vamprah had come to bring relief to this island that belonged to his region. At first, the Makuta had acted benevolent, but then things changed. He ordered all Matoran belonging to the six prime elements to enter a special hut. All others would come with the Makuta for a "special purpose". Rahkshi were sent to round up all the non-prime Matoran. Feria, of course, had hid. She never did trust the Makuta species. And that night, when the smoke of the fires fueled by the bodies of her fellow Matoran of Magnetism rose into the air, she attempted escape. Vamprah was no fool. He had stationed Lehrak, Rahkshi of Poison, to guard the edges of the village. Now Feria, a being on Vamprah's extermination list, was running from one of those sentries. She wished that she knew the reasons for the once benevolent if silent ruler had become so hostile, but she could not think. Only run. A forest was not far ahead, not even over a Kio. Perhaps she could find cover amongst the foliage of that great wood. Feria looked back. The green-armored Lehrak was gaining on her. In a few moments, she would join her brothers in the purging fires. The forest was so close now! Even while breathing rapidly, Feria could even smell the coniferous trees that made up the woods. With enough luck, she would make it! SNAP! Feria tripped on a large root, hitting the ground with a loud thud. She grunted, and cursed, then flipped herself onto her back, only to be greeted by the Poison Rahkshi. It's inner Kraata's face was contorted into what was probably the equivalent of a Matoran smile. "No," she quietly whispered. The Rahkshi raised its long bladed staff, preparing the final blow. Feria closed her eyes, accepting her fate. Images of her friends flashed through her mind, many of who were now being turned to piles of metal and ash. The gleaming silver staff smashed into the ground, only two inches away from Feria's vulnerable body. The blade on the edge of the weapon reflected the starlight. Hate shot through the Rahkshi's eyes, and it unleashed an angry hiss, but the fury was soon replaced by another emotion. Feria couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was. Pain? Rage? No. It was stark terror. Feria looked behind her, and saw the source of the Lehrak's dread. The staff had cracked a portion of the ground, and a silvery liquid substance was oozing out of the rock and soil. Energized protodermis- the amazing substance that could transform a being or destroy it- was melting it's way to the surface. Directly under Feria. Rahkshi or energized protodermis, she was dead. The ground gave way a split second after the Rahkshi ran away. Feria tumbled into the pool of the substance. Unimaginable pain shot up her limbs. She screamed, but her cries for help went unheard. She then felt her body change. Her limbs seared with agony as they extended, and stinging ran through her form as it was filled with a new energy. Perhaps this is what it felt like to be dissolved? Then, another sensation, or rather series of sensations, followed. Feria felt like she was falling in an intense gale of wind. Then, she was frozen and cold like a block of ice. After that, she felt like she was being melted by sun like flames and cooled by soothing water. It all felt like a dream as she drifted into oblivion... Then, her hand grabbed solid ground. Feria tested it, and then slowly emerged from the energized protodermis. She coughed up some of the liquid, and then, for reasons she couldn't explain, lifted up her hand. Wait. Something was wrong. That hand could not be hers! It was clad in form-fitting silver armor. Magnetic energy crackled along the length of its fingers. Am I, she thought, a Toa? Feria found a puddle of water nearby and gazed into it. Staring back at her in the reflection was a pair of blue eyes, resting behind a silver Great Mask of Speed. Her greatest dream had come true. For a few minutes, Feria admired her sleek, tall new form in the reflection. Then, she remembered Vamprah's Rahkshi. This time, she would not run. She would fight. She would vindicate her abilities as a Toa. Vamprah and his legion would pay for their crimes against Mata Nui today. The newly created Toa of Magnetism cracked her armored fingers. Revenge would be sweet. Reviews *See here to read other's reviews or place your own. What did you think of this story? It was fantastic! It was okay. It could use some work. Learn to write, Echo. Undecided. Trivia *This is Echo 1's first completed story on the Wiki. *Feriah is the only female Matoran of Magnetism. Stories